


Tubbo Smut Oneshots

by BlueStones



Category: Mcty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStones/pseuds/BlueStones
Summary: Tubbo Gets Fucked By Literally Everyone
Relationships: Eret/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo/JShlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Quackity, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Requests

Okay so requests are always open for you to request anything and please only put your requests here and not on the other chapters

Things I won't do:

Piss/Shit kink

The dumb omega thing

Top Tubbo

Only Tubbo SMUT(aka alone masturbation)

This list is always updating


	2. Late night reading (Techno x Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tubbo are doing some reading when things get spicey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing SMUT so sorry if it bad

Techno glanced at Tubbo. He admired his face for a second, his eyes bouncing across every perfection, only stopping when Tubbo looked up from him book to look at Techno. Techno quickly turned back to his book. He could feel Tubbo’s eyes on his face, making him blush sightly. He quickly covered his face with the book as much as possible without looking weird. After a while he heard a small grunt from beside him. He turned and just saw Tubbo’s frustrated face staring at the book. “Something wrong?” Techno asked. Tubbo perked and looked at him. “Yeah, it’s just…” Tubbo trailed off, looking back at the book. Techno hummed. He knew Tubbo was uncomfortable talking about his Dyslexia. “If you bring it here I could read it for you” Techno said in is normal monotone voice. Tubbo’s face lit up a little as he walked over and gave the book to Techno. Tubbo hopped into the same chair and snuggled onto Techno’s arm. Techno froze. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “I-Its says destruction” Techno studdered, staring at Tubbo’s face. Tubbo’s mouth made a perfect ‘O’ shape. Techno took a breath. He could barely keep himself together at this point. “Thanks, Techno!” he cheered. Tubbo hopped up and grabbed the book, though he dropped it. Tubbo groaned and bent over to pick it up. This is where Techno lost it. Techno firmly grabbed Tubbo’s ass making Tubbo flinch and spin to face the pig man. Techno quickly grabbed Tubbo and lifted him, slamming him on the wall and attacked his neck with bits and kisses. Tubbo let out a moan when Techno hit his sweat spot. Techno started sucking on that spot, leaving a large hickie behind. Techno moved his knee under Tubbo’s crotch to hold him up while he slid a hand under Tubbo’s shirt and slowly took it off, still sucking and biting Tubbo’s neck. once Tubbo’s shirt was off he grabbed Tubbo and gently placed him on the couch. Techno quickly unbuckled him own pants and pulled off his underwear with it. He pulled off his shirt while grabbing a lube bottle. He turned to see Tubbo had taken his clothes off and was staring in aw and Techno’s size. Techno chuckled and began lubing his fingers. Techno waited for Tubbo’s nod to continue. Techno slid one finger in and began stretching Tubbo’s hole. He added another finger and brushed some nerves, making Tubbo moan. he pulled his fingers out, earning a groan from Tubbo, and began lubing his dick. Tubbo felt something poke at his hole, seeing Techno's dick made him slightly nervous, although he was more than ready for it. Tubbo shuffled on his back to get more comfortable. "Tell me if it's too much-" Techno almost whispered, a soft tone in his voice. Techno slowly pushed in and Tubbo gasped. Something bigger inside him felt amazing. "Fuck! Holy shit Techno- Please, please, please-" Tubbo rambled in ecstasy, trying to press himself onto Techno's cock, begging for his whole size. He felt tears prick at his eyes when Techno was completely inside, he was a whining and moaning mess. "Tech- Master!"

Fuck. Techno hadn't expected a nickname like that, but it went straight to his already throbbing cock. He began pushing in and out of Tubbo's tight hole, using his other hand to jack off Tubbo, his pace picking up. The shorter was rambling on about how close he was, how much he loved Techno and his dick, Techno adored him in his absolute wreck of a state. "That's right, beg for it-" Techno said, groaning slightly. Techno pushed in once again, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. "O-Oh shit!! Fuck! Techno! There, there please right there!" Tears streamed down Tubbo's face, he was painfully close to his release. Techno's pace only got rougher as he was desperately chasing his orgasm. Tubbo let out a long moan as he released, strands of white splattering all over the couch. But Techno wasn't done. He continued to mercilessly pound into Tubbo's prostate, his hands gripping into his hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Tubbo was crying from the overstimulation, thighs quivering. Techno grunted, "I’m so close-". With one final thrust, Techno's hips stuttered as he came inside Tubbo, keeping his cock inside him for another minute, wiping his tears. He slowly pulled out, adoring the cum pouring from Tubbo's hole. "Tubbo-..." Techno didn't know if he had gone too far. Though his nerves were quickly settled when he heard a quiet, breathy chuckled from the shorter. Techno sat Tubbo up as carefully as he could, still earning a few pained whimpers. Techno cleaned the mess they had made and picked the brunette up and carried him to his room. He placed the boy on the bed and tossed some underwear to him while putting some on himself. Techno quietly slipped into the bed with Tubbo and they both fell asleep.


End file.
